Max Rubin
Master Sergeant Max Rubin 'is one of the officers of Guylos Special Operations Military Police; Rottiger Biography Max is called by the alias "'Legendary Fang" by Kouki Demon in Zoids VS II (Zoids: Battle Legends). Max was a renowned Zoid warrior in the Guylos Empire and the first Rottiger Captain. Since he still holds with his rank as sergeant, he begins to leave the team to Lieutenant Diamant. He decided to leave the team for the Lion Hunter's Fang. Since his retirement did never last longer, two years later, Max settled on a journey in Mount Iselina where he met an ancient Zoidian boy with a Saberlion, only a matter of time before entering the ancient Zoidian village, he encounters a Blade Liger, the Liger's color is the same as Leon Toros' Zoid. The Liger chose Max as his new pilot as the boy stated. Since he and the boy defended the village from bandits, he finally leaves the village with the Liger and soon rejoins Rottiger. When Terra Geist attacked Rottiger's base, while Reiner and Claudia caught off guard by a swarm of Rev Rapters and Zabats, under Leviathe Kanon's command, the Blade Liger came out of nowhere and attacked the Zoids, including Leviathe's Geno Saurer. When Claudia thanking the pilot, which she turns out to be Max, Reiner had mistaken the Zoid for a Zero Schneider. Since fighting the rogue Chimera Dragon, Max and his Liger put their bond together and unlock their potential, that's when it happened, the Liger begins to change it's color, the body becomes from red to silver, and the stripes becomes white to red. Max's Liger becomes a "Mirage" Zoid, where Reiner had sought for years. In Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia, Max's Blade Liger was badly damaged after fighting Reika Hexe's Madthunder, but Blue Unicorn succeeded of defeating Reika and Terra Geist. The core of his Liger was transplanted into an Imperial Liger Zero, which later become his personal Zoid and it fused with a Jet Falcon, and became Liger Zero Falcon. His Zoid remained a Fuzor after fusing with the Falcon. Personality Max's personality resembles Van Flyheight and Leon Toros, both Blade Liger pilots, also from Bit Cloud, Gummie, Helmut, and Ra-Kan. Even though he is a skilled pilot, Max is shown to be a big, and loud man, but he is seem described to be protagonistic and adventurous. For example, he gives Kouki a chance after Reiner sent him into probation due to disobedience, and he does seem to keep an eye for Claudia, he and Reiner followed her anywhere. Max even believes his Zoid is not just a machine but his most prized possession and trusted friend. Max is willing to help people who are in danger just as he saved the ancient Zoidian village in Mount Iselina. He even accepts defeat and respects his rivals. For some reasons Max still holds the rank as sergeant, his retirement never last long in order to him to find a new obstacle, he ends up piloting a Blade Liger as the same way Leon Toros did. Appearance Max has a round rectangular face, His attire is only consisting a decent Imperial military uniform, it is only colored blue green and does have a semi-circular shoulder pads around it, for some reason, he has brown belts around the chest, and two on the legs unlike the ones of Leon Toros. Max's brown hair is partly flat, the part of the back hair reaches the neck and the fringes reaches only from the forehead, Max's eye color is partly hazel. Max wears gloves that have knuckle pads. For shoes, Max is seen wearing boots that reaches through the knee. Max has the same height as Leon. Partly 188cm (6'3") tall. Ability as a Zoid pilot Blade Liger Max and his Blade Liger made a strong bond together. His Zoid is slightly in modification as mentioned above, not only the blades but the claws itself, it had gained an ability to have a Strike Laser Claw, in which he used to take down several Molgas and Heldigunners. When using the final attack in which Van Flyheight used, he adds extra power with its Strike Laser Claws, which he had charged through the Seismosaurus's mouth. Max both uses CP-12 Attack Booster and CP-15 Assault Gatling Unit as some of his weapon, he often used the AB Unit for it is used to break the sound barrier as other high-speed Zoids do as the likes of Liger Zero Jager, and Lightning Saix also for long ranged combats. As for the Assault Gatling, he only frequently armed the Liger with it, but the Liger disliked the weight of the weapon. Max got hold of the Attack Boosters from Claudia as his promotion and the Assault Gatling he only found one from a crippled Elephander in the Terra Geist base. Liger Zero Falcon Just like his Blade Liger, since its core transplanted to a Liger Zero X, while the Zero in Empire standard CAS, it fused with a Jet Falcon, he along with Rottiger and Blue Unicorn quickly defeated the rampaging Madthunder under the command of Terra Geist. His Zoid remained a Fuzor after it fused with the Falcon. Max and his Zero Falcon still continued to put their potential into higher level, he still continues to use both Strike Laser Claws and the Buster Claws. Other Zoids Besides a Blade Liger and Zero Falcon, Max is also seen piloting other Zoids, for example, he pilots Redlers and Zabats for aerial combats, and Wardicks and Diploguns for underwater battles. Character Relationships Max has unique relationships, besides his allies and subordinates, he had a strong and a kind heart when it comes to Zoids and its full potential; Blade Liger: 'Max and the Blade Liger have a unique relationship. Max first encountered it in the summit of Mount Iselina and it was the same appearance as Leon Toros' red Blade Liger, until it became silver after the battle with the rogue Chimera Dragon. While other people, including Claudia see the Blade Liger as an ordinary Zoid, Max sees it as his best friend and most prized possession. Max and his Liger made a strong bond together and unlocked their potential in every battles in his life. Max also stays with his Blade Liger for he also knows the other pilots cannot handle it but Max himself. 'Liger Zero Falcon: Since the Blade Liger took several damage after it's final battle with Terra Geist's Madthunder. Claudia suggests him to transplant the Liger's core to an Imperial Liger Zero, until it fused with a Jet Falcon. Since his Zoid remained as a Fuzor, Max and Zero Falcon still continued to unlock their potential. Reiner: 'Max was a father-like figure to Reiner, Max told him the ropes in every Zoid battles he experienced. Since Max retired, Reiner imitates his potential when it comes to battles. Reiner can take his jokes once and gives a hilarious remark himself. Reiner knows that Max's Blade Liger was a legendary Zoid that he had sought for years. 'Claudia: 'Max also trusts and believes at Claudia for some efforts of taking lead of Rottiger Team. Reiner states that they are equals, he knows that Max is a hero-like veteran and Claudia as an antihero character, since Claudia first lost to Max and his Blade Liger, she still appreciates his skills and potential. With some purposes, Claudia provides him a CP-12 Attack Booster since they began to fight the Seismosaurus, and suggested him to transplant the Blade Liger's core to an Imperial Liger Zero before it fused with a Jet Falcon. 'Kouki: 'Kouki is willing to follow Max rather than Reiner, Kouki idolizes Max for his skills in Zoid battles he had fought, and still have friendly terms with him. 'Albane: 'At first they were rivals, but when Lezard set up a plot against both the Republic and Empire, they teamed up against Lezard. 'Athle and Friends : Max, along with Athle's Beast Warriors made a friendly start. Athle even knows Max was the one who meddled Blood's comrades. Max continued to help Athle to defeat the Emperor. Blood: Max was the one who defeated Blood's four Phantom Knights, only a matter of time before Athle arrested his Best Four. 'Lezard: '''After his return to Terra Geist, Lezard was also sought by Albane and Max for stealing Zoid technology from the Republic. The Blue Unicorn and the Rottiger are putting a bounty on Lezard's head for spying on the Republic. Quotations *"Bring it to the front! Charge it!"'' *''"We're taking off Blade Liger!"'' *''"This is our power."'' *''"This is getting exciting!"'' *''"Go, Blade Liger!"'' *''"This is a fool's battle."'' *''"Well, who's waiting for us?"'' *''"Hahaha! You're right, he's a troublemaker, my name is Max Rubin."'' *''"I'm only a Zoid pilot, not a captain, and that's my Blade Liger over there."'' *''"Another trap, one after another?"'' *''"Terra Geist?! Seems all the cast is here!"'' *''"I'm already getting pumped, Reiner and Kouki, let's go!"'' Zoids piloted Other Zoids *Iron Kong *Chimera Dragon (temporary, for some reasons, he gave it to Claudia) *Geno Saurer *Warshark *Diploguns *Zabat Personal Zoids *Gustav *Blade Liger *Liger Zero Falcon (Zoids Saga DS) Trivia *Max is an ace pilot, which is why he also piloted Liger-type Zoids such as the likes of the Blade Liger. *The Liger Zero Falcon Max piloted in Zoids Saga DS: Legend Of Arcadia is also a resemblance to Van's Liger Zero Caesar The King in the Chaotic Century Manga. Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games